It is not easy to be a black
by Alexstories
Summary: Une histoire racontant la première année d'Aiden Black à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre en résumé, alors le mieux, c'est que vous cliquiez et veniez lire la suite !
1. Prologue

**It****is****not****easy****to**** be a Black. **

**«Connais-tu ton père, Aiden ?»**

Si vous m'aviez posé cette question il y a deux ans, je vous aurais certainement répondu par la négative. Car bien que je connaissais son identité – à l'image de tous les sorciers – je ne pouvais me résoudre à l'accepter comme paternel. Pour moi, Sirius Black n'était qu'un meurtrier au cœur de pierre et à l'âme inexistante. Tuer douze sorciers et vendre deux de ses meilleurs amis à Lord Voldemort nécessitait sans aucun doute une très forte incapacité à éprouver ne serait-ce que le plus petit et le plus fugitif des sentiments. Hors, ma vie était déjà bien assez compliquée comme cela. Alors autant éviter de s'encombrer d'un tel personnage. Pendant toute mon enfance, je n'eus donc aucun parent. Ni mère, ni père. Ma mère étant morte subitement d'un arrêt cardiaque à l'annonce de l'emprisonnement de mon père et ce dernier étant à Azkaban, pour les faits que vous connaissez. Pourtant, je fus assez heureux.

Je grandis dans un orphelinat moldu au cœur de Londres et de la pollution, dirigé à l'époque par une femme d'âge mûr ressemblant étonnamment à un bulldog. Elle décéda l'année de mes douze ans, des suites d'un cancer de la peau. Quoi qu'il en soit, les personnes vivant dans cet établissement étaient sympathiques et chaleureuses. Je me fis facilement des amis, avec lesquels je partageais tout, des jouets dont nous disposions aux intrusions nocturnes dans les cuisines. Cependant, l'année de mes onze ans, je dû les quitter. Vous savez sans doute pourquoi, et peut-être cela fait parti de vos plus grands rêves. Mais, je dois dire qu'à l'époque, cela ne l'était pas pour moi. Après tout, voir un demi-géant débarquer chez vous, en criant haut et fort qu'il cherche un certain Albert Black pour une affaire d'une plus grande importance a de quoi effrayer, non ? De plus, je me sentais vraiment bien, dans cet orphelinat. Le quitter, et quitter mes deux amis que je considérais comme mes frères, a donc été d'une grande souffrance.

Mon arrivée à Poudlard n'a pas également été de tout repos. La terrible renommée de mon père me collait à la peau, ce qui ne rendait pas faciles les relations avec mes camarades. Insultes, moqueries, coups … J'eus beaucoup de mal à m'intégrer et à faire en sorte de m'imposer. Néanmoins, avec l'aide de quelques amis – parce que, oui, j'avais réussi à m'en faire – je fis en sorte de passer au-dessus et de vivre ma vie telle que je la voyais …

J'arrête ici mon récit. Après tout, mon but est de vous faire découvrir mes sept années dans la plus fabuleuse des écoles de magies. Vous en dévoiler trop dès le prologue nuirait au récit et au suspense, vous ne pensez pas ? Vous en savez suffisamment sur moi, à présent. Je pense que vous êtes prêts à plonger dans la pensine qui se situe juste à côté de vous. Tous mes souvenirs, de mon arrivée à Poudlard jusque mes derniers jours en tant qu'étudiant, y sont rassemblés. Mais avant de vous laisser y accéder, sachez une chose. Je n'étais pas un ami proche – et ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs – du célèbre Harry Potter. Donc si vous vous attendiez à le voir, vous pouvez passer votre chemin, sous peine d'être terriblement déçus.

Bien à vous,

A. Black, Médicomage en formation.


	2. Chapter 1 - I'm a wizard

CHAPITRE UN : Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie.

_Premier septembre 1990, Gare King's Cross_

_10H40_

Aiden Black s'arrêta et regarda droit devant lui, perplexe. Décidément, il ne comprenait pas. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il faisait le tour de la gare londonienne à la recherche de la voie numéro neuf trois quart, en vain. Il y avait bien une voie numéro neuf, mais celle-ci était aussitôt suivie de la voie numéro 10 et précédée de la 8. Il n'y avait donc aucune trace de la voie tant recherchée. Et cela lui posait problème. Car s'il ne la trouvait pas, le Poudlard Express partirait sans lui et il pourrait dire au revoir à sa nouvelle , le jeune garçon n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner à l'orphelinat.

Oh, bien sûr, il appréciait la vieille gérante et aimait énormément Sam et Michaël, ses deux meilleurs amis « moldus », comme dirait Hagrid. Mais la perspective d'un nouveau monde l'excitait, le rendait rêveur. La visite du Chemin de Traverse la semaine précédente avait attisé sa curiosité au plus haut point et il brûlait d'en savoir plus. Et surtout, d'en voir plus. De côtoyer des personnes ayant les mêmes facultés que lui, de vivre dans cet incroyable monde où ses défunts parents avaient vécu. Car son père et sa mère étaient décédés, c'était ce que lui avait toujours dit Mrs Walters, bien qu'Hagrid ait essayé de le persuader du contraire, surtout en ce qui concernait son père. Mais Aiden était convaincu que le garde-chasse se trompait : si son père était vivant, pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rendu visite ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le chercher à son arrivée à Londres ?

Le jeune garçon lâcha un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 10H45. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite.

Se passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, Aiden reprit son chariot et entreprit de l'amener juste devant le mur séparant les voies numéro neuf et dix. La solution se trouvait là, juste devant ses yeux, il en était sûr. Après tout, 9 ¾ ne se trouvait-il pas entre 9 et 10 ? tout était donc une question de logique.

D'un geste déterminé, Aiden posa une main sur les briques rouges et attendit. Peut-être que le mur allait finir par l'aspirer, comme un aspirateur aspire les poussières. Mais après plusieurs minutes, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence. Rien ne se passait, ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

Agacé et déçu, il soupira de nouveau mais ne se laissa pas abattre : il poussa son chariot contre le mur et patienta.

Cela ne donna pas plus de résultats.

Énervé pour de bon, le jeune garçon poussa un grognement et lâcha un juron. 10H53. Il ne lui restait plus que sept minutes.

Il se souvint alors de son arrivée au chemin de traverse, et de ce que le garde-chasse avait fait pour que le chemin leur soit ouvert. C'était donc cela ! Il suffisait juste de tapoter quelques briques avec sa baguette ! Mais comment sortir cette dernière sans que cela attire l'attention des voyageurs autour de lui ? Et comment trouver la bonne combinaison ? Hagrid avait-il oublié de lui communiquer ? De nombreuses questions commencèrent à tourmenter son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement.

_Peut-être faut-il que j'abandonne, pensa Aiden, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je n'arriverai jamais à trouver cette combinaison avant le départ du train ...Si seulement Hagrid n'avait pas oublié … _

**« - Je peux t'aider ?**, lança alors une voix féminine derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Deux jeunes filles se tenaient maintenant à ses côtés. L'une, grande mais forte, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval, semblait âgée de quinze-seize ans tandis que l'autre, plus petite et mince, aux cheveux bruns bouclés détachés, aux yeux verts et aux lunettes rondes semblait avoir le même âge qu'Aiden. Toutes deux étaient vêtues d'habits moldus mais avaient des chariots semblables à celui du jeune garçon, où se trouvaient d'énormes malles et d'autres fournitures, nécessaires à la pratique de la magie.

**Je m'appelle Maëlle, **reprit la plus âgée en lui adressant un sourire. **Et voici Hazel. Nous allons également à Poudlard. Tu dois être un né-moldu, non ?**

**Un … Un quoi ?,** répondit Aiden, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait.

**Un né-moldu. On nomme comme cela les sorciers dont les parents n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. **

**Mais … mais les miens étaient des sorciers ! r**épliqua brutalement le jeune garçon

**Ah bon ? Mais comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sais pas accéder à la voie ? Et pourquoi « étaient » ? est-ce qu'ils sont …**

**Eh, Maëlle !** S'écria soudainement Hazel voyant que leur interlocuteur commençait à blêmir. **Tu vas arrêter, oui ? Tu n'es pas policière et il n'est pas ton suspect, ok ? Alors arrête ton stupide interrogatoire !**

**Je ne faisais que me renseigner …,** maugréa sa sœur en lui lançant un regard noir, ce à quoi Hazel répondit par un sourire radieux avant de se tourner vers Aiden.

**Ne fais pas attention à elle, d'accord ? Elle peut être intrusive, parfois. Les serpentards sont de vraies fouines. **

**Les quoi ?** Demanda une nouvelle fois Aiden.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard, étonnées. Ce jeune garçon leur avait dit que ses parents avaient été des sorciers, et pourtant, il semblait tout ignorer du monde magique.

**J'ai l'impression qu'il faudra qu'on t'apprenne pas mal de choses pendant le voyage …,** murmura Maëlle. **Bon, vous venez ? Le train part dans cinq minutes.**

Les deux premiers années acquiescèrent et, sous les instructions de la sœur aînée, Aiden accéda enfin au Poudlard Express.

**« - Nom d'un haricot !** S'écria Hazel, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes**. Tu es un Black ? Tu es LE fils de Sirius Black ?! **

**« Heu … je … je ne sais pas … , **murmura Aiden, troublé par la réaction de sa nouvelle amie.** selon le garde-chasse de Poudlard, oui. Mais … Mais je ne comprends pas … qu'est-ce que mon père a d'aussi spécial ?**

**De spécial ?** Répliqua Maëlle d'une voix froide et cassante que le jeune garçon ne lui connaissait pas encore.** Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que ton père a de spécial ? C'est un assassin, un meurtrier. Il a tué douze moldus et vendu ses deux meilleurs amis à Tu-Sais-Qui, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Mais ne me fais pas croire que tu ne le savais pas … , **reprit-t-elle alors qu'Aiden ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer**. Même dans le monde moldu, les journalistes en ont parlé.**

**Ils n'en n'ont pas tellement parlé …, **dit Hazel, jetant un coup d'œil désolé vers le jeune garçon. **Et puis, c'était en 1981. je te rappelle qu'Aiden avait un an à ce moment-là. Comment pouvait-il s'en souvenir ?**

**Oh, je t'en prie, Hazel !,** s'écria sa sœur en se levant brusquement de son siège et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, une main sur les hanches. **Tu le crois vraiment ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il ne sait rien ?! Sirius Black était un Mangemort. Et les Mangemorts ont de nombreux contacts. On le connaît à peine, ce gosse. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il nous raconte la vérité ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il habitait vraiment dans un orphelinat ? Il peut très bien être hébergé par un ancien mangemort. Un mangemort qui l'aurait chargé d'une mission et … **

**STOP !**

Le cri que venait de pousser Aiden était empreint de colère et de souffrance. Le jeune garçon se tenait désormais debout, contre la porte du compartiment. Le visage blême et les yeux rouges, il serrait les poings et était en proie à une colère si puissante qu'il lui était incapable de contrôler ses tremblements.

Comment cette fille osait-elle ? De quels droits osait-elle l'insulter et raconter de telles choses à son égard ? Ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer, ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait vécu pendant toutes ces années, ce que tout le monde lui avait raconté … et elle se permettait de le traiter de menteur et de « mange morts » ?!

**Je ne savais absolument pas que mon père était vivant. **Reprit le jeune Black, d'une voix tremblante. **Je ne savais pas non plus que c'était un meurtrier. On m'a toujours dit qu'il était décédé, tout comme ma mère. On ne m'a jamais rien dit de plus. Et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, de mentir. J'ai vraiment vécu dans un orphelinat. Si tu veux, je te montrerai les photos que j'ai emporté, tu pourras voir mes deux meilleurs amis...**

**J'en ai rien à faire, moi, de tes deux meilleurs amis ! **Répliqua Maëlle, d'une voix toujours aussi froide et tranchante, loin d'être affectée par la réaction du jeune garçon. **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es un Black. On ne peut donc pas te faire confiance. Tes ancêtres n'étaient pas des êtres fréquentables, il donc fort probable que cela soit également ton cas. Néanmoins, je me permets de saluer ta belle performance d'artiste. On t'a appris à jouer, à ce que je vois. **

**Maëlle, arrête, s'il te plaît. **Intervint Hazel d'une voix douce mais ferme. **Tu ne vois pas qu'il est affecté par ce que tu lui as dit ? Il n'était au courant de rien, cela se voit … même un acteur n'aurait pas pu réagir comme cela. De plus, **s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, voyant que sa sœur allait répliquer**. Même si son père est un criminel, il peut très bien ne pas en être un. Tu te bases sur des hypothèses. Et Papa a toujours dit qu'avec des « si », on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille.**

**« Avec des si, on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille » … , **répéta la sœur aînée en prenant une voix aiguë et en tâchant d'imiter sa sœur. **Pourquoi faut-il que tu prennes sa défense ? Tu ne le connais pas … Ne me dis pas qu'il te plaît ? Sortir avec un Black … la honte !**

**Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! **S'écria Hazel, le rouge lui montant tout de même aux joues.** C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui parles de cette façon ! Il a l'air totalement innocent ! Il ne savait rien de son père et …**

**D'accord, j'ai compris ! **Coupa son interlocutrice, rouge de colère et légèrement tremblante. **Reste avec lui si tu le souhaites, Hazel Jones. Mais ne viens surtout pas pleurer si tu n'as pas d'autres amis. Personne ne s'avisera jamais de traîner avec lui. Vous serez donc les deux asociales de l'école. Un statut qu'il faudrait mieux éviter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire … **

Cette dernière phrase, Maëlle l'avait prononcée en regardant sa petite sœur dans les yeux, histoire de prouver qu'elle était tout à fait sérieuse et qu'Hazel allait vraiment subir d'horribles choses si elle se bornait à rester avec Black. Mais loin d'être impressionnée, la plus jeune ne rompit pas le contact visuel et lui adressa à nouveau un sourire radieux, signe qu'elle n'était pas prête à lâcher l'affaire.

Le comprenant, Maëlle laissa échapper un grognement, lui lança un dernier regard noir et, plus en colère que jamais, sortit du compartiment, sans oublier de claquer violemment la porte.

Un lourd silence s'imposa alors dans le compartiment. Aucun des deux camarades ne souhaitaient prendre la parole. La tournure brutale qu'avait prise la situation les avait tous les deux anesthésiés.

Tremblante et aussi pâle qu'un défunt, la petite fille se contenta de fermer les yeux, la tête posée contre le dossier de la banquette. Elle avait toujours détester les altercations avec sa sœur mais celle-ci avait été d'une violence rare … au fond d'elle, Hazel avait déjà conscience que leur relation avait changé pour de bon.

Quant à Aiden, des milliers de questions défilaient dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir clairement à la situation et lui donnant la désagréable impression d'être oppressé.

Alors ce qu'avait dit Hagrid était donc vrai … son père était réellement vivant … Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était en prison ? Pourquoi ne l'avoir pas tenu au courant des crimes commis et de la réputation de Sirius Black ? Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il était trop jeune ? Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ? Pour le protéger ? Si c'était cela, le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Hagrid avait raté son coup … A ce qu'il avait compris de la dispute, tous les élèves étaient au courant de la réputation de son paternel et ils ne l'appréciaient guère. Il fallait donc s'attendre à un déchaînement de violence. À des moqueries, des insultes, voire à des coups …

A cette pensée, l'estomac d'Aiden se tordit douloureusement et sa gorge se noua. Une larme coula le long de ses joues. Puis deux, puis trois … Se laissant glisser de son siège, le jeune garçon fondit finalement en larmes, recroquevillé sur le sol.

Il avait toujours agi avec bonté, essayé de rendre les personnes heureuses et de se montrer gentil envers elles, et voilà qu'on l'envoyait dans un endroit où tout le monde le détestait déjà, avant même de le connaître, à cause d'un stupide nom de famille qu'il n'avait même pas choisi …

Décidément, sa nouvelle vie s'annonçait bien plus triste et bien plus douloureuse que prévu …

Mot de l'auteur : _Hello ! Voilà enfin le premier chapitre. Il n'est pas très captivant et contient beaucoup trop de dialogues inutiles, je l'accorde. Mais … c'est tout ce que j'ai à vous proposer pour le moment … j'avoue que j'ai un peu – voire très – peur de vos réactions. Pas trop déçu(e)s ? _

_j'attends vos avis avec impatience, qu'ils soient bons comme mauvais, toute critique est toujours bonne à prendre. _

_Bien à vous, et merci pour votre lecture._


	3. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

_CHAPTER TWO : Hogwarts_

Le voyage se terminait dans le silence. Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot pendant tout le trajet et Hazel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine honte. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû consoler son nouvel ami, qu'elle aurait dû s'asseoir à ses cotés et le prendre dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. C'est ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel ami digne de ce nom. Mais l'altercation avec sa sœur l'avait comme anesthésiée. La petite fille se sentait fatiguée, comme vidée de ses forces et infiniment triste. Sa famille avait toujours tenue une place importante dans son cœur et elle détestait se disputer avec un de ses proches, fut-il cette bornée de Maëlle. Hazel savait qu'elle avait eu raison de défendre Aiden. Ce dernier n'avait aucunement mérité le comportement de sa grande sœur qu'elle avait trouvé profondément cruel. Elle détestait les injustices et les préjugés et s'en prendre ainsi au petit garçon lui avait paru totalement injustifié. Il n'avait absolument rien fait ! Mais malgré cela, Hazel ne pouvait empêcher une certaine tristesse de s'installer dans son cœur. Se disputer avec sa sœur qui, malgré son mauvais caractère, avait toujours été là pour elle, l'avait toujours écoutée et soutenue, la blessait profondément et la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas cette situation et espérait que celle-ci prenne fin rapidement, même si, à l'entente des dernières paroles de Maëlle, il y avait peu d'espoir …

_« Maëlle est quand même une suiveuse … ,_ pensa tristement Hazel. _Si tout le monde se met à te détester parce que tu restes avec le fils d'un dangereux criminel, ne compte pas sur elle pour t'aider à se sortir de ce pétrin, même si tu es sa petite sœur. Instinct de survie oblige. Il vaut mieux suivre la meute que de voyager seul. Tout le monde sait ça ... »_

Avec un profond soupir plein de tristesse et de résignation, la petite fille tourna son regard vers son camarade endormi sur le sol du compartiment. Son visage était pâle et ses sourcils froncés, comme si sa colère et sa déception l'avaient suivi dans son sommeil. Hazel ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un côté vulnérable et fragile, ce qui ne fit que renforcer sa tristesse. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le jeune garçon seul : si son intuition était bonne, il se ferait manger dès les premières secondes. Et puis, qui pouvait résister à des moqueries et des insultes sans l'aide d'une personne extérieure ? Personne. Et d'après les dires de Maëlle, Aiden allait y avoir droit … sans ménagement. Hazel se devait donc de rester avec le garçon. Pour le soutenir et l'aider à résister. Voire même à répliquer. Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que si elle agissait ainsi, Maëlle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Et que diraient ses parents si elle traînait avec le fils de Sirius Black ? Ne seraient-ils pas inquiets ? Ne la réprimanderaient-ils pas ?

_« Par le caleçon de Pinocchio, Hazel !,_ se réprimanda-t-elle intérieurement._ Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce que peuvent bien penser ou dire les autres ? Tu as toujours fait ce que tu pensais être juste et c'est aussi ce que papa et maman te disent tout le temps. D'agir non en fonction des autres mais en fonction de ta volonté. Alors tu te ressaisis, tu arrêtes de te lamenter et tu restes avec Aiden parce que c'est ce que tu souhaites. Qu'importe les conséquences. De toute façon, rappelles toi de ce que papa t'a dit avant de partir : même si tu agis correctement, il y aura du monde pour te critiquer. »_

**« Si on m'avait dit que ça allait être aussi compliqué ... **»_, _murmura Hazel dans un soupir.

Son regard toujours dirigé vers Aiden, la petite fille esquissa un faible sourire quand un ronflement se fit entendre puis reprit sa position initiale, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre où s'écrasaient de fines gouttes. Lasse du paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux, elle s'apprêtait à les fermer lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant passer un jeune homme aux cheveux bonds, déjà vêtu de sa robe de sorcier où un étrange insigne brillait au niveau de la poitrine.

_« Sûrement un septième ou cinquième année … »,_ pensa Hazel tandis que le nouvel arrivant jetait un coup d'œil surpris à Aiden, toujours assoupi.

**« Bonsoir … **dit-il enfin, adressant un faible sourire à Hazel. **Je m'appelle Jack Archer. Je suis le préfet en chef. Je venais juste vous signaler que vous pouvez d'ores et déjà mettre vos robes. On ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. **

Hazel acquiesça d'un signe de tête, pensant que cela suffirait à faire partir Jack. Mais ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, trop occupé à fixer un point qui semblait être situé au-dessus de la petite fille. Cette dernière, intriguée, leva la tête vers le plafond mais ne trouvant rien qui puisse susciter une telle réaction, lança un regard d'incompréhension au garçon qui réagit enfin.

**« Je … je me demandais juste …,** commença-t-il, hésitant . **Est-ce que … est-ce que c'est ta couleur naturelle ? »**

L'expression faciale d'Hazel passa de la perplexité à l'étonnement et la petite fille jeta un coup d'œil curieux à ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient devenus gris souris, certains étaient même blancs. Amusée, elle éclata soudain de rire, sous le regard perplexe du préfet en chef.

**« ça ?** Lança-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire et en désignant ses cheveux qui passèrent subitement du gris au violet, sa couleur préférée. **C'est tout à fait normal ! Mes cheveux changent de couleur selon mes humeurs. Je suis métamorphomage. Mais tu dois savoir ce que c'est puisque tu rentres en septième année. **Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Jack acquiesça.

**« Mais je n'avais encore jamais vu de métamorphomage**. Précisa-t-il. **Tes cheveux changent selon tes humeurs … **reprit-il.** Le gris signifie la tristesse, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Je suis préfet en chef, je peux peut-être t'aider. **Ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'Hazel hochait la tête suite à sa première question.

La petite fille garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant réellement à la question. Devait-elle tout extérioriser ? Devait-elle lui confier tout ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même et toutes ses inquiétudes à propos d'Aiden et de toutes les obstacles que celui-ci s'apprêtait à affronter ? La proposition était attirante mais cela changerait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Hazel jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cravate du jeune homme. Rouge et or. Il était donc à Gryffondor. Sa mère, une ancienne de cette maison, lui avait dit que certains gryffondors n'étaient pas très tolérants et n'accordaient pas leur confiance à une personne dont l'ascendance était douteuse. Elle même en avait fait l'expérience. Il y avait donc une possibilité pour que Jack, malgré ses apparences de gentil garçon à l'écoute, ne soit pas très tolérant et se retourne contre Aiden. Et vu ce qui attendait déjà ce dernier à son arrivée au château, il valait mieux ne rien dire pour le moment et attendre de pouvoir s'adresser au directeur qui serait peut-être un peu plus à l'écoute. Hazel savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire en sorte que les violences ne se produisent pas. Il y aura toujours une personne assez idiote pour se prêter à ce jeu-là. Mais elle pouvait au moins les retarder.

**« Je … En fait,** commença-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu amusée, **cela fait deux bonnes heures que j'essaie de réveiller mon ami. J'ai tout essayé, sans succès. Du coup, j'ai un peu peur qu'il soit tombé dans un coma irréversible ou un autre truc de ce genre. Tu veux bien essayer de le réveiller pendant que je vais me changer ? »**

Et sans attendre la réponse de Jack Archer, Hazel se leva, attrapa sa robe soigneusement posée à côté d'elle et quitta rapidement le compartiment, laissant un préfet en chef perdu et désabusé.

**« Les premières années, par ici ! Venez avec moi ! »**

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'Aiden reconnut la voix d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse qui était venu le chercher à l'orphelinat. Cela faisait du bien d'entendre une voix familière appartenant à une personne agréable qui ne vous veut aucun mal. Car depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, le jeune garçon était bouleversé et ne savait plus à qui s'adresser : les violences avaient commencé. Tout d'abord, il s'était fait réveiller par un préfet en chef tout à fait grognon et désagréable, qui lui avait sommé de s'habiller rapidement sous peine d'une heure de retenue. Puis, en traversant le couloir pour sortir du train, il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Maëlle et son groupe d'amies qui n'avaient pas manqué de l'insulter, l'accusant d'être aussi malsain que son père et avait subi les regards à la fois méfiants et noirs des élèves ayant entendu l'altercation. Certains, sûrement d'origine moldue, lui avaient même fait des doigts d'honneur ou d'autres gestes tout aussi gracieux. Mais ce qui déboussolait le plus Aiden était sans aucun doute la disparition d'Hazel. Celle-ci était introuvable et le jeune garçon avait la mauvaise impression qu'elle l'avait finalement abandonné à son sort et qu'elle le détestait pour ce qu'il était malgré lui, le fils d'un des plus dangereux criminel sorcier. Mais cependant, un doute subsistait. Aiden se souvenait très bien qu'elle l'avait défendu et soutenu durant la dispute. Alors le fait qu'elle disparaisse et le laisse ainsi, tout seul face à l'adversité, lui paraissait totalement absurde ….

**« Peut-être qu'elle a réfléchi et qu'elle est finalement arrivée à la conclusion que je ne méritais pas son amitié …** , pensa-t-il sombrement, les larmes lui venant soudainement aux yeux.

Sentant les pleurs venir, le jeune garçon s'arrêta au milieu du chemin, provoquant le mécontentement des autres premières années qui, comme lui, se dirigeaient vers le garde-chasse.

**« Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?!** Lança un jeune garçon blond à la voix traînante. **Tu n'es pas tout seul ! »**

**« Déso …, **commença Aiden. Mais son camarade était déjà parti.

Avec un profond soupir, et de plus en plus découragé, Aiden reprit sa marche d'un pas lent et peu enthousiaste. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva au niveau d'Hagrid qui le gratifia d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main.

**« Eh bien, Aiden, tu as failli arriver en retard !** Lui dit-il de sa voix bourrue. **Cette jeune demoiselle commençait à s'inquiéter !** Ajouta-t-il en désignant une petite fille aux cheveux violets et au sourire éclatant.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Aiden pour la reconnaître.

**« Hazel ? C'est toi ?**, s'écria-t-il, retrouvant soudainement le sourire et courant la rejoindre. **Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tout seul ?**

**« Bien sûr que c'est moi, gros bêta ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? **Lui répondit Hazel en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir. **Pour mes cheveux, je suis métamorphomage. Cela veut dire que je peux changer mon apparence à volonté, mon corps aussi bien que mes cheveux ou la couleur de mes yeux. **Précisa-t-elle en voyant l'incompréhension d'Aiden.** Et je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser. J'étais partie me changer et quand j'ai voulu revenir dans le compartiment, j'ai rencontré Eliott et Cyrielle. **Ajouta-t-elle en désignant deux enfants de leur âge qui sourirent à Aiden.

**Salut**, dit timidement celui-ci, l'attention étant soudainement attirée par ses chaussures

**Je leur ai dit au sujet de ton père. **Reprit Hazel, faisant subitement lever la tête à un Aiden affolé.** Mais ne t'inquiète pas. **Dit-elle, l'empêchant de protester. **Ils n'ont rien contre toi.**

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute après tout. **Approuva Eliott, faisant sursauter Aiden qui ne s'attendait pas à cette intervention.** Et puis, les pulsions criminelles ne sont en aucun cas génétiques. Si tu as grandi loin de ton père, entouré de personnes bienveillantes, il n'y a pas de raison que tu sois comme lui.**

Hazel et Cyrielle acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et Aiden sentit une étrange chaleur envahir son cœur. Reconnaissant, il jeta un regard plein de joie aux trois jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui et s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque Hagrid leur signala qu'il était temps de partir. Alors, tout sourire et pressés d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, les enfants lui emboîtèrent le pas tout en discutant de choses et d'autres.

**« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premiers plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard …**

Aiden avait bien conscience que la directrice adjointe, McGonagall d'après ce que le garde-chasse avait dit, s'adressait à tous les premières années et que son discours devait être d'une haute importance. Seulement, le jeune garçon n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter ou à se concentrer. Tout en lui explosait en boules d'allégresse qui se répandaient au plus profond de lui-même. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ou ce qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt, dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. C'était tellement magnifique et … Magique ! L'immense lac aux eaux noires d'encre par cette nuit particulière, les barques et le majestueux château venants tout droit d'un autre temps, les tableaux qui discutaient et répondaient aux élèves … c'était donc dans ce fabuleux monde que ses parents avaient grandis ? À ce moment précis, des étoiles dans les yeux et dévorant du regard tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité, le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers la communauté magique d'avoir pensé à lui et de lui avoir permis d'accéder à ce monde qui s'annonçait fabuleux.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et toujours inattentif au discours de la directrice adjointe, Aiden continuait son inspection, se tortillant et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer de mémoriser les moindres détails du lieu jusqu'à ce qu'il reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes et qu'une voix féminine inconnue jusqu'alors lui dise, sèchement :

**« Arrête de faire l'anguille et écoute un peu le professeur McGonagall ! Son discours est essentiel. Si tu ne l'écoutes pas, tu feras à coup sûr des choses interdites ! Et ces choses-là enlèvent des points. Tu offriras une mauvaise réputation à ta maison. »**

Aiden leva les yeux au ciel, légèrement vexé. Pour qui se prenait cette fille pour le rappeler à l'ordre ? Et puis, il était un jeune garçon de nature calme et discrète. Il n'avait jamais commis un mauvais coup ni eut une retenue de toute sa vie. Ce n'est pas maintenant que cela allait commencé. Et c'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à son interlocutrice lorsque McGonagall quitta subitement la salle, provoquant quelques murmures inquiets de la part de ses camarades.

« **Qu'est ce que c'est la répartition ?** Demanda Eliott, quelque peu inquiet. **Qu'est ce qu'on va nous faire ?**

**Est-ce qu'on va devoir jeter des sorts et transformer des objets ?** S'enquit à son tour Cyrielle, tout aussi stressée.

**Ne vous en faites pas !** Leur répondit Hazel, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Ce n'est pas si terrible. **Ma sœur m'a tout expliquée : McGonagall va nous appeler un par un, par ordre alphabétique et on devra s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Lorsqu'on sera assit, McGo nous déposera un chapeau sur notre tête et celui-ci nous enverra dans une des quatre maisons après avoir analyser notre personnalité.**

**Un chapeau qui décide et qui analyse notre personnalité ? **Répéta Eliott, perplexe. **Me voilà rassuré … décidément, je vais avoir du mal à me faire au monde sorcier... **

**Je sais que c'est plutôt difficile pour vous, petits moldus que vous êtes. Mais je vous assure qu'après quelques semaines , tout cela vous paraîtra normale. Faites-moi confiance. **

**Et si on est séparés ? **Demanda brusquement Aiden, que cette pensée venait d'effleurer

**Eh bien … je te dirai que cela ne nous empêchera pas de nous revoir, si nous tenons vraiment les uns aux autres. **Prononça Hazel après un instant de réflexion.

Les quatre nouveaux amis se sourirent et, peu après, leur attention se fixa sur la directrice adjointe qui était de retour. Celle-ci, après quelques mots de mise en garde, ouvrit de nouveau la porte et invita les élèves à la suivre.

La Grande Salle était un endroit incroyable et majestueux. Du même style que ce qu'Aiden et ses amis avaient aperçu du château, elle avait tout de même sa spécificité : elle semblait être à ciel ouvert. Cette idée enchantait le jeune garçon au plus au point mais il fut rapidement refroidi lorsqu'il entendit une jeune fille s'adresser à une de leur camarade en disant qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un plafond magique. C'était un peu décevant mais, Aiden dût se l'avouer, cela restait tout de même grandement génial ! Son admiration pour le monde magique ne cessait de s'accroître et le jeune garçon ne se serait pas gêné pour pousser des cris admiratifs s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce monde : des centaines d'élèves plus âgés les observaient, certains murmuraient même sur leur passage. Une chose qu'Aiden détestait. Il avait l'habitude de se faire discret, de se fondre dans la foule. Il n'appréciait donc pas se trouver sous le feu des projecteurs, exposé à tous et à toutes. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas savoir ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Cette jeune fille, un sourire amusée sur son visage, se moquait-elle de lui ? Et ces deux personnes qui discutaient à voix basse disaient-elles du mal de lui ? Aiden savait que ses pensées pouvaient sembler paranoïaques mais lorsqu'il se trouvait dans une situation inconnue et désagréable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi. C'était tout simplement sa nature.

Soudainement angoissé et ne sachant plus où fixer son regard, le jeune garçon décida de regarder devant lui. Mauvaise idée : à peine son regard croisa le tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau de sorcier que son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et qu'une sueur froide coula le long de sa nuque. C'était une réaction stupide, il le savait bien. Hazel leur avait dit en quoi consistait la répartition et les avait grandement rassurés. Mais encore une fois, l'inconnu l'effrayait et il ne pouvait réagir autrement. Plus il se rapprochait de ce maudit tabouret, plus l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou lui paraissait séduisante …

Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, le trajet prit fin. Les élèves devant lui et la directrice adjointe s'arrêtèrent. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis, une étrange ouverture apparut sur le chapeau et celui-ci s'agita, avant de commencer à chanter, sous le regard ahuri d'Aiden et de ses camarades.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même _

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi. _

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl' figure auprès de moi_

_Car, à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix. _

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison. _

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor _

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale. _

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits _

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards _

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins. _

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant _

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras entre de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

**« Alors ça … c'est pas croyable !** S'exclama Aiden, émerveillé, tandis que des milliers d'applaudissements et des sifflements retentissaient dans la salle

**Tu l'as dit **! Lui répondit Eliott tout aussi abasourdi que lui et en applaudissant avec vigueur. **Si même les objets se mettent à parler !**

**Ce n'est pas n'importe quel objet !** Intervint Hazel dont les cheveux avaient virés au bleu électrique tant son excitation était grande.** Il a été ensorcelé par les fondateurs de l'école ! C'est de la grande magie ! Mais je vous dévoilerai ma science plus tard ! I**ronisa-t-elle.** Ça reprend ! **

Et, en effet, les applaudissements disparaissaient peu à peu et McGonagall avait à présent un rouleau de parchemin entre les mains qu'elle était en train de dérouler. Lorsque le silence revint, elle déclara, de sa voix toujours aussi sévère :

**« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot Hannah ! » **

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

**« POUFSOUFFLE ! », **cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Aiden aperçut une drôle de silhouette transparente et plutôt enrobée adresser de grands signes enthousiastes à la petite fille.

Ainsi, il y avait donc des fantômes …

**« Black Aiden ! »**

Aussitôt des murmures retentirent dans la salle et l'expression « fils de meurtrier » ainsi que quelques insultes se firent entendre plusieurs fois, paralysant totalement Aiden. Ce dernier sentit même une boule enserrer sa gorge et son estomac. La chanson du choixpeau l'avait tellement détendu qu'il avait oublié son statut et l'opinion que certaines personnes pouvaient avoir à son égard. Et le retour à la réalité était plus que douloureux …

**« Black Aiden ! » **répéta McGonagall, les sourcils froncés et l'air plus sévère que jamais.

Aiden sentit une main le pousser dans le dos et entendit Hazel murmurer : « vas-y ! ne t'occupe pas d'eux ! Tu n'es pas comme lui ! ». Mais au lieu de l'encourager, ces paroles installèrent un horrible doute en lui : et si son amie se trompait ? S'il avait un mauvais fond ? S'il était aussi pourri que son meurtrier de père ?

Hazel ré-exerça une pression au creux de son dos et Aiden fit quelques pas, tremblant de tous ses membres. Aussitôt, les élèves situés devant lui s'écartèrent comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie hautement contagieuse et lui lancèrent des regards où se mêlaient à la fois peur et haine. Désespéré et sentant les larmes venir, il dirigea son regard vers la directrice adjointe qui l'attendait. Le visage impassible et le regard toujours sévère, celle-ci le fixait, attendant qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle. Aucun signe dans son attitude ne montrait qu'elle compatissait. Peut-être le détestait-elle elle aussi ? Alors, la tête basse et le cœur empli de tristesse, il s'avança lentement vers le tabouret, se saisit du chapeau, le posa sur sa tête et s'assit, la peur lui retournant l'estomac.

Après un instant de silence dans le noir complet – le chapeau obscurcissant totalement sa vision – Aiden sursauta, surprit : on venait de le saluer. Ou plutôt _le chapeau _venait de le saluer.

**« N'aie pas peur, Aiden.** Continua celui-ci en murmurant au creux de l'oreille du jeune garçon. **Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis là pour analyser ta personnalité et te répartir, rien de plus. Tes parents étaient des gens formidables et très talentueux, tu sais ? De courageux et déterminés Gryffondor. »**

**« Mon père est un meurtrier ... »** pensa amèrement le garçon. **Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est quelque chose de formidable. »**

**« Oh mais il avait un bon fond, tu sais ? C'était quelqu'un qui défendait ses amis coûte que coûte et qui n'avait pas peur de la mort ni des conséquences de ses actes. Une très bonne personne même s'il pouvait s'avérer être un véritable coureur de jupon, parfois … s'il a commis cet acte terrible cette nuit-là, c'est que quelque chose a dû le pousser … quelque chose de très puissant auquel il ne pouvait faire fasse … et puis, qui te dit qu'il l'a réellement commis ? Il peut y avoir des erreurs de jugements parfois … »**

**« Comment cela ? Demanda Aiden, bouleversé et curieux à la fois. Comment savez-vous tout cela ? Et qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par erreur de jugement ? »**

**« Nous verrons cela une autre fois, veux-tu mon garçon ? La vieille McGonagall commence à s'impatienter … »**

**« Mais … »**

**« Tu es quelqu'un de courageux.** Continua le choixpeau, totalement indifférent au trouble d'Aiden. **Mais ce n'est pas ta principale qualité. Tu es quelqu'un de profondément bon. Tu détestes les injustices et tu travailles dur. Tu as peu confiance en toi et pourtant tu devrais … tu es une personne de l'ombre, tu détestes attirer l'attention … Gryffondor et Serpentard ne sont donc pas faits pour toi, mon garçon … tu es curieux mais pas trop … oui, c'est bon, j'ai trouvé … »**

**« POUFSOUFFLE ! »**

Contrairement à ce qu'Hannah avait vécu, les applaudissements se firent moins nombreux et moins chaleureux. Lorsque Aiden eut enlevé le chapeau, il put voir l'inquiétude qui apparaissait clairement dans le regard de ses nouveaux camarades de maison. Cela lui fit mal au cœur. Le craignaient-ils tant que cela ? Lassé et déçu, le jeune garçon se dirigea vers sa table à contrecœur. Lorsqu'il s'y assit, Hannah eut un léger mouvement de recul et aucune main ne se tendit vers lui. Tous ses camarades avaient la tête baissée et regardaient fixement leur assiette. Même le moine gras semblait gêné de sa présence …

**« Bones Susan ! » **

**« POUFSOUFFLE ! »**

Aiden se décala pour faire de la place et adressa un sourire gêné à la petite fille. Celle-ci l'ignora totalement et alla s'installer de l'autre côté, à côté d'un jeune homme qui lui serra chaleureusement la main. S'en fut trop pour le jeune garçon. Plus accablé que jamais, il se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Son seul souhait pour le moment était de disparaître, de sortir d'ici et de cette image d'être indésirable … la respiration entravée par la tristesse et les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, Aiden essaya de se calmer en tentant de s'imaginer dans un autre univers, un de ces univers fabuleux qu'avait l'habitude de lui conter la vieille dame de l'orphelinat lorsqu'il était petit. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il se coupa donc du présent et sortit seulement de sa torpeur lorsque la professeur McGonagall appela « Debussy Cyrielle ». Soudainement intéressé, il se redressa et essuya ses larmes.

La petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus d'encre s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers le tabouret. Sans un regard pour la directrice adjointe, elle se saisit vivement du chapeau qu'elle posa vivement sur sa tête comme-ci elle était pressée que tout cela se termine. Dans sa précipitation, elle manqua même de tomber en s'asseyant à côté du tabouret, ce qui provoqua quelques ricanements qui la firent rougir.

Il eut un instant de silence puis la décision tomba.

**« POUFSOUFFLE ! »**

De nouveau, il eut de nombreux applaudissements à la table d'Aiden et celui-ci y participa activement, content d'avoir une amie à ses côtés et oubliant la tristesse qui, peu de temps auparavant, noyait son cœur.

Cyrielle fut accueillie chaleureusement et serra quelques mains avant de se tourner vers Aiden et de lui adresser un sourire rayonnant.

**« J'avais tellement peur de me retrouver toute seule !** Murmura-t-elle, soulagée tandis que la répartition reprenait. **Et, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit**, ajouta-t-elle voyant qu'Aiden allait ouvrir la bouche,** sache que je me fiches totalement de la réputation que tu puisses avoir ici. Je t'aime bien et j'ai toujours agi comme je le voulais. J'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête et j'ai envie de rester avec toi. Alors c'est ce que je ferais, peu n'importe les difficultés. **

Elle avait dit ces mots avec une telle détermination dans la voix et le regard qu'Aiden en fut abasourdi pendant quelques secondes. Puis, lui jetant un regard reconnaissant, il leva la main que sa voisine et désormais amie topa avec amusement sous le regard suspicieux de leurs voisins de tables. Cyrielle tira la langue à ces derniers qui affichèrent une mine dégoûtée et tous les deux reportèrent leur attention sur la répartition, le cœur rempli de joie.

_« Les choses ne vont pas si mal, finalement ... »_ pensa Aiden.

**« Johnson Eliott » **

Le jeune garçon se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le tabouret. Et à peine avait-il posé le choixpeau sur sa tête que celui-ci s'écria : « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Une véritable ovation prit forme et sous les applaudissements et sifflements de ses nouveaux camarades, Eliott alla rejoindre sa table, située à l'extrême gauche de la salle. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le banc, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Cyrielle et Aiden et de leur adresser un sourire. Ceux-ci répondirent en levant les deux pouces. Le message était reçu. Ils allaient garder contact malgré leur sépartion.

**« Jones Hazel »**

Avec un certain amusement, Aiden observa son amie – dont les cheveux étaient devenus rouges ( peut-être était-elle gênée par tant d'attention?) - se diriger vers le tabouret d'un pas maladroit. D'un geste hésitant et après avoir manqué de rater la marche, elle prit le chapeau qu'elle posa sur sa tête et s'assit sur le tabouret, le dos bien droit et le visage fermé, les doigts étonnamment crispés sur le bord du tabouret. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le choixpeau fasse part de sa décision.

« **SERDAIGLE ! **», cria-t-il et des applaudissements ainsi que des sifflements provinrent de la deuxième table à gauche, vers laquelle se dirigea Hazel, tout sourire.

Aiden, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu déçu. Il avait espéré que la petite fille soit dans la même maison que lui … mais il fallait croire que le destin en avait décidé autrement … mécontent, il ne put réprimer un soupir auquel Cyrielle répondit par une tape sur l'épaule.

**« T'en fais pas, va !** Lui dit-elle. **Tu te souviens de ce qu'elle nous a dit ? Qu'on restera toujours amis si c'est ce que l'on souhaite. **

**« Et puis, les Serdaigle ont cours avec nous.** Lança leur voisin d'en face, d'un ton hésitant et en fixant son assiette. **Vous la reverrez, ne vous en faites pas. **

Surpris par cette intervention, les deux enfants se regardèrent puis, avec un haussement d'épaules, Aiden tourna la tête vers la table des Serdaigle. Là, il capta le regard d'Hazel et ressentit un immense plaisir lorsque celle-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel il répondit. Leur amitié ne s'arrêtera pas là, il en était sûr.


	4. Chapter 3 - Have you seen this wizard ?

**Troisième chapitre : Have you seen this wizard ? **

**/!\ De la violence est présente dans ce chapitre. /!\ **

_30 Août 1993,_

_10H45,_

_Résidence des Jones, _

_Iverness, Ecosse. _

**« Aiden ? Tu n'aurais pas vu ma chaussette rose à pois verts, par hasard ?» **

Telle fut la première phrase qu'Hazel Jones prononça en entrant dans la chambre de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, blottit sous sa couverture, poussa un grognement et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, comme subitement ébloui par la lumière qui s'engouffrait désormais dans la chambre par la porte laissée ouverte.

**« Je ne la trouve plus.** Reprit la jeune fille. **Moi, qui voulais absolument la mettre pour aller sur le chemin de traverse … **soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit, la mine triste. **Je l'ai cherchée partout mais sans succès. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'une énième blague de notre castor de maison. Ou alors le mouton bleu aux sabots jaunes est passé cette nuit, l'a vu, l'a apprécié et l'a emmené. Mais il aurait pu me laisser un mot, tout de même. Cela aurait été plus poli. Ou alors, ce n'est pas lui, mais la tortue fluorescente les nuits d'hiver … tu sais, celle qui mange de la salade bleue et des oursons en guimauves. Il y a tellement de possibilités … quoi qu'il en soit, elle reste introuvable. Tu saurais pas où le lutin à grandes oreilles aurait pu la cacher ? Ou l'éléphant aux ailes d'anges, ou encore le croco …**

**« C'est bon, j'ai compris, je me lève. » **grommela Aiden, mettant fin au monologue d'Hazel. Celle-ci ne put réprimer un petit rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir du jeune homme, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

**« Oh, Ai' ! S'il te plaît ! Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule, tout de même !** S'exclama Hazel, amusée.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Aiden se redressa, s'étira, et, sans un mot ni même un regard pour sa meilleure amie, attrapa ses affaires et se rendit dans la salle de bain, en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte. Aussitôt, toute trace d'amusement disparut du visage de la jeune fille. Inquiète, elle fronça les sourcils et s'engagea dans la même direction qu'Aiden. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de bain, elle s'y appuya, toqua deux fois et attendit. Aucune réponse. Elle n'entendait pas non plus le bruit de la douche, ni celui de la radio, ce qui prouvait qu'Aiden pouvait l'entendre et ignorait volontairement les coups frappés à la porte. Soupirant, elle retenta une deuxième fois, en vain.

« **Black, je sais que tu m'entends alors cesse de m'ignorer, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas très poli. Et puis, je déteste te voir comme cela. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est encore ces maudits gryffondors, c'est ça ? Ils continuent à t'envoyer des lettres ? Pourquoi ne pas en parler à McGonagall ? Ou à Dumbledore ? Cela se passe peut-être en dehors de l'école mais je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent intervenir. Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un. Voire même à mes parents, si tu ne veux pas t'adresser directement au direc...**

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de faire tomber Hazel qui se rattrapa au dernier moment. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, apparut Aiden, livide, des larmes dévalant ses joues et noyant ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, Hazel étouffa un juron et l'attira contre elle. Le jeune homme, légèrement plus grand qu'elle, enfouit sa tête dans sa chevelure brune. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant qu'Aiden ne mette fin à l'étreinte et ne dise, d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

**« Faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort …»**

**« Arrête, Aiden.** Répondit Hazel avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. **Arrête de répéter cela à chaque fois. On a tous notre propre façon de faire face à cette situation … et c'est normal de craquer … ce n'est pas facile à supporter ni à éviter et tu supportes cela depuis plus de deux ans ! »**

**« On. »**

**« On quoi ? »**

**« ****_On_**** subit cela depuis deux ans. Et toi, tu ne pleures pas toutes les semaines. Eliott et Cyrielle non plus. Il n'y a que moi.»**

**« Détrompes-toi. C'est juste qu'on ne le montre pas. Eliott souffre tout autant que toi mais est juste trop fier pour le montrer. Les camarades de dortoir de Cyrielle l'entendent souvent pleurer la nuit. Quant à moi, tu crois que je prends des somnifères pour quoi, à ton avis ? Parce que ma vie est magnifique ?»**

Les cheveux de la jeune fille devinrent gris, signe d'une profonde tristesse. Se sentant quelque peu honteux, Aiden baissa la tête et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci éclata alors en sanglots, provoquant ceux du jeune garçon. Pour la première fois, il découvrait l'entière souffrance de son amie, celle qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher depuis deux longues années sous des couleurs de cheveux improbables.

**« On ne peut pas rester comme cela, Haz'. **Murmura Aiden après qu'ils se furent calmés. **Mais on ne peut pas non plus le dire aux professeurs. Et ne me regarde pas comme cela ! **S'exclama-t-il alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à répliquer.** Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Si on leur en parle, cela sera encore pire. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire ? Coller tous les élèves ? Les expulser pour que l'on est toute la communauté magique sur le dos ? Non merci. De plus, tu veux qu'Eliott, Cyrielle et moi y allions. Mais toi, alors ? Tu crois qu'on va te laisser dans ton coin et accepter que notre meilleure amie se fasse martyriser par des débiles ? Sans compter que c'est à cause de moi qu'ils te traitent comme cela. »**

**« Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez, c'est tout. **Murmura Hazel. **Moi, j'arriverai à supporter. J'ai connu cela à l'école primaire ****(*) . ****J'ai l'habitude. **

**« Et nous, on doit attendre que tu finisses entre quatre planches, c'est ça ? Ou à Sainte Mangouste, en psychiatrie ? **S'écria Aiden, avec colère**. Non mais tu t'entends, franchement ? **

**« Tu apprends vite, Ai. Dire qu'il y a encore une semaine, tu ne connaissais pas St Mang.. »**

**« Je ne rigole pas, Haz' ! Écoute-moi. Pendant deux ans, on s'est laissés faire. On s'est montrés faibles. Et, honnêtement, je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol. Alors, j'ai un peu peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, mais je pense qu'on devrait réagir. Par nous-mêmes. Sans l'aide des professeurs. Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense. Mais je n'ai jamais osé vous en parler. Je pensais que j'exagérais, que la situation était supportable et que c'était moi qui étais ultra sensible. Mais maintenant que j'ai pleinement conscience que vous souffrez autant que moi … d'ailleurs, j'ai honte d'en avoir douté … je …»**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?, **l'interrompit Hazel, ne voulant pas qu'Aiden passe son temps à s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. **Qu'on les insulte ou les frappe à notre tour ? Ce n'est pas trop mon genre, vois-tu. Et puis, cela pourrait se retourner contre nous. Je connais un professeur qui serait ravi de nous expulser. »**

A cette allusion, Aiden ressentit une vague de colère naître en lui. Le professeur en question et le jeune homme se haïssaient mutuellement et le premier faisait tout pour déstabiliser l'autre sans que celui-ci puisse déterminer avec certitude les raisons de tels actes. Soufflant par le nez, Aiden secoua la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais souvenir et reprit :

**« Je ne pensais pas à cela. Pendant ces deux dernières années, on a montré que ce qu'ils nous faisaient nous affectait. Et je pense que cela a été la pire erreur de notre vie. Cela les a encouragé à continuer. Il faut donc essayer de faire semblant de les ignorer. De faire croire que nous ne nous préoccupons absolument pas de leurs actes et de l'image que nous avons auprès d'eux. En gros, il nous faudrait créer un mur entre eux et nous. Un mur qui ne tiendra que si nous nous serrons les coudes et nous entraidons comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Et surtout, un mur qui ne tiendra que si nous arrivons à contrôler nos émotions et à ne pas craquer en public. »**

**« … Sommes-nous assez courageux et forts pour cela ? » **murmura Hazel après quelques instants de silence.

**« Je l'espère »,**

_1er Septembre 1993,_

_20H13,_

_Gare de Pré-Au-Lard. _

Le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard avait été assez mouvementé et c'est avec beaucoup de soulagement que nos quatre amis descendirent du Poudlard Express.

Poussant un profond soupir, Aiden descendit la dernière marche et, levant ses bras vers le ciel, s'étira, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bon d'être de retour ! Car même s'il adorait les Jones dont la majorité l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts, et que la majorité des élèves de Poudlard le méprisait et s'en donnait à cœur joie pour lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain bonheur à la perspective de retourner dans cet immense château. Dans celui-ci, il avait la réelle impression d'être à sa place, d'appartenir à quelque chose, d'exister entièrement. C'est là également qu'un an plus tôt, il avait récolté quelques informations sur sa mère grâce à une conversation avec le Professeur Chourave, directrice de la maison Poufsouffle. En effet, celle-ci l'avait bien connue et Aiden avait ainsi appris que, comme lui, Mary-Elisabeth Black née Archer avait fait ses études à Poufsouffle. Elle avait été une excellente élève, capitaine et poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison et rêvant de devenir Auror. Elle était d'ailleurs en pleine formation lorsque son cœur avait lâché, et qu'elle était décédée, totalement brisée par l'acte de son mari, Sirius Black. Il n'avait rien appris d'autre et n'avait pas insisté au près de la professeure mais ces petites informations lui avaient enfin donné la possibilité de connaître un peu celle qui l'avait enfanté et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Mais à ce petit bonheur se mêlait une pointe de tristesse : d'après ce que lui avait dit son professeure, sa mère avait été une bonne et sympathique personne, et Aiden regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir connue.

**« Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un débile, à sourire comme cela ? » **lui lança une voix masculine visiblement amusée

Reprenant ses esprits grâce à cette intervention, Aiden tourna la tête vers son auteur, un jeune garçon de son âge, aux cheveux bruns bouclés et aux yeux verts. C'était son meilleur ami, Eliott. Celui-ci avait un sourire amusé sur les lèvres mais son teint pâle et son air fatigué témoignaient du fait qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis de sa dernière rencontre.

**« Et toi, tu sais que tu as l'air d'un zombie ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jours ! » **le taquina Aiden, en retour.

Son camarade lui répondit par un petit sourire en secouant sa tête, l'air faussement exaspéré. Puis, devenant plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà, il s'assit avec difficulté sur le sol de la gare, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

**« ça ne va pas, Eliott ? » **

Hazel Jones venait d'apparaître, ses cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant et les sourcils froncés, son regard fixé sur son deuxième meilleur ami.

**« Ce truc était tout bonnement hideux et horrible !**, murmura ce dernier, le visage toujours enfui dans ses mains. **J'aurais jamais cru croiser un truc pareil un jour... **

**« C'était quoi, d'ailleurs ? **Demanda Aiden, mi curieux mi inquiet en s'asseyant à son tour aux côtés de son meilleur ami, souhaitant lui apporter son aide mais ne sachant pas trop comment faire.

**« Je n'en ai aucune idée.** Répondit Hazel, soucieuse. **Je pense que le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal a dû le dire mais l'un de nos compagnons de voyage était tellement bruyant que je n'ai pas entendu la moitié de ce qu'il a dit. », **ajouta-t-elle avec un amusement évident, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres

A l'évocation de cet événement, Aiden laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Il fallait l'avouer, même si l'événement avait été on ne peut plus grave, la réaction de l'héritier Malfoy avait été extraordinaire. Lui qui d'ordinaire scandait haut et fort qu'il n'avait peur de rien et que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, avait terni son image en hurlant et en tentant de se cacher derrière ses gorilles. Il avait même, à en croire les jumeaux Weasley, faillit mouiller son pantalon.

**« Ce n'est pas drôle !**, grogna Eliott, en tentant de se relever, en vain. **Je vous signale qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir crié. Je suis dans le même cas que lui., je vous rappelle. J'ai même failli m'évanouir. »**

**« Oui, mais tu avais une bonne raison, Eli'. **Répondit Aiden en se relevant et en tendant la main à Eliott pour l'aider à faire de même.** Le détraquer t'a attaqué. Pas Malfoy. Et puis, admets que c'était quand même assez drôle de voir un gars aussi sûr de lui et arrogant que Malfoy pleurer et appeler sa maman. Allez, viens. **Ajouta-t-il, posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami comme pour mieux s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas**, si ton état ne s'arrange pas lorsque nous serons arrivés au château, on ira voir Mme Pomfresh. Elle possède sûrement une potion qui te remettra d'aplomb. »**

Puis, alors qu'ils marchaient lentement vers les calèches qui devaient les amener au château,une pensée traversa soudainement son esprit :

**« Au fait, où est Cyrielle ? »**

**« A ton avis ? C'est facile à deviner**, lança Hazel d'un ton énervé. **Depuis le début de l'été, elle ne traîne qu'avec **_**lui**_**. **

**« Arrête, Haz', il a l'air d'être sympa. Il se comporte bien envers elle, c'est le principal, non ? »** s'exclama Eliott, encore pâle.

**« Oui mais tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'il ait changé d'un coup, comme cela, en un claquement de doigt ? Il y a encore deux mois, il se moquait d'elle. Tu ne crois pas que c'est louche ? « **

Aiden eut envie de répondre quelque chose comme « Tout le monde peut changer … et puis, ils se parlaient un peu avant. Il a peut-être pris conscience que Cyri était une bonne personne. » mais un cri l'en empêcha. Un cri qui leur était directement attribué et qui n'était pas des plus polis.

**« Eh ! Les pouilleux ! Elles étaient comment vos vacances ? J'espère qu'il y a eu un décès dans votre famille. Oh mais, attendez ! Où est la Sang-De-Bourbe ? Vous auriez pu m'inviter à son enterrement, tout de même. A moins qu'elle ne soit internée à Sainte Mangouste pour cause de débilité profonde ?»**

Cette voix, les trois amis ne la connaissaient que trop bien. Elle appartenait à Roger Thompson, un Gryffondor de septième année, qui s'était proclamé lui-même chef de la « lutte contre les quatre nigauds », une lutte qui consistait à essayer par tous les moyens de rendre la vie de nos quatre amis infernale. Et la spécialité de ce sang-mêlé était l'intimidation par violence physique ou verbale, sans aucune intervention magique. Son père moldu lui avait rappelé de nombreuses fois que mettre K.O un adversaire par un bon crochet du droit bien placé était bien moins lâche que de lancer un sort dans le dos de son adversaire. Et comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte, il se devait de faire face à son adversaire et de prendre des risques. Après tout, n'avait-il pas atterri à Gryffondor pour son courage ?

Cette intervention figea les trois jeunes gens. Leur conversation s'arrêta nette et ils se jetèrent tous trois des coups d'œil angoissés. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à être pris à partie de sitôt. D'habitude, ce genre d'agression ne commençait qu'à la fin de la première semaine de cours, lorsque leurs adversaires, ne sachant pas quoi faire de leur week-end, se rabattaient sur leurs souffre-douleurs préférés. Hazel se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et passa une main dans ses cheveux qui tournèrent au gris souris. Après un dernier coup d'œil à ses amis, elle prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Roger, qui arrivait à grands pas, un rictus mauvais sur le visage et traînant derrière lui ses fidèles admirateurs.

**« La « Sang-De-Bourbe » comme tu dis est déjà partie. Elle n'est ni morte ni internée. Aucun de nous ne te fera ce plaisir, Thompson. Tu ne le mérites pas.»**

La réplique d'Hazel fut accueillie par des sifflements et des rires moqueurs de la part des fidèles de Roger. Un de ces derniers lança même un **« Mais c'est qu'elle te tient tête maintenant, cette mocheté ! »**, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les rires de ses camarades.

Roger, quant à lui, se contenta de lancer un regard dédaigneux à Hazel, comme-ci il se trouvait en présence d'un être insignifiant, un minable moustique qui essayait de lui porter le coup de grâce à l'aide d'une minuscule piqûre puis se tourna vers Aiden, une expression de profond dégoût sur le visage.

**« Tu l'as mis où, pouilleux ? Où est-ce que tu le caches ? »**

**« Où est-ce que j'ai mis quoi, Thompson ? » , **lui répondit Aiden, d'une voix forte et en essayant de ne pas détourner son regard.

Il n'avait pas oublié la « promesse » qu'Hazel et lui s'étaient faits, deux jours plus tôt mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une peur profonde en présence du Gryffondor. Son estomac se tordait douloureusement, sa gorge se nouait, ses mains devenaient moites et l'envie de se faire tout petit devant le septième année se faisait de plus en plus présente.

_« Allez, courage, Aiden. pensa-t-il_ avec agacement. _Tu peux le faire. Ne pas être à Gryffondor ne te dispense pas de te montrer courageux »_

**«Ton père, bien évidemment ! **Cracha Roger, de plus en plus furieux**. Tu croyais peut-être qu'on ne te soupçonnerait pas ? On sait que c'est toi, pouilleux, alors dis-nous où il se trouve ! Dis-nous où il se cache ! Je suis surpris que le ministère ne t'ait pas encore arrêté pour t'interroger. Tu es le coupable idéal. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un fils ne ferait pas pour sauver son père ? Mais ton cher père est un criminel, veracrasse. Il doit croupir en prison. C'est son seul et unique destin. »**

A ces mots, Aiden ressentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Comment cet imbécile de Gryffondor osait-il ? Comment pouvait-il être sûr à 100% qu'Aiden était le responsable de l'escapade de son père, deux mois plus tôt ? Aiden n'avait jamais eu de contact avec son père et n'en aurait probablement jamais. De plus, son père était peut-être un criminel mais lui, ne l'était pas. Aiden n'avait pas un mauvais fond. C'était un jeune garçon qui n'appréciait ni la violence ni l'injustice. Il était d'ailleurs incapable de tuer une araignée. Une chose qui avait d'ailleurs fait rire de nombreuses fois ses amis. La violence était bannie de son quotidien alors pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'héberger un homme coupable des meurtres de ses trois meilleurs amis ? Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de faire échapper quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme ignoble et qui lui était totalement inconnu ? Le jeune garçon ne considérait nullement Sirius Black comme un père. Il le considérait comme un vulgaire criminel qui ne méritait aucune pitié.

**« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Thompson.** Lança-t-il avec colère. **Ce n'est **_**pas**_** mon père. Je ne l'ai jamais connu et ne veux jamais le connaître. Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui et sa fuite alors laisse-moi tranquille. Va donc plutôt t'occuper de ton ego surdimensionné et de tes chevilles sur-gonflées. Tu te définies comme courageux mais tu n'as jamais affronté de réels dangers. Seulement des adolescents plus jeunes que toi afin d'en sortir toujours vainqueur. Tu sais que c'est une forme de lâcheté ? »**

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Aiden se retrouva au sol, le septième année s'étant brusquement jeté sur lui. Alors que ce dernier le rouait de coups, le jeune Black essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager et d'attraper sa baguette, placée dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids. En effet, Thompson était quelqu'un de fort corpulence et qui exerçait la boxe depuis une dizaine d'années. De plus, même si Aiden arrivait à sortir sa baguette, il ne pourrait prendre l'avantage : rentrant en dernière année cette année, le Gryffondor connaissait sans aucun doute des sorts beaucoup plus puissants qu'un simple troisième année.

Alors qu'il était en train d'esquiver un coup de poing dans l'estomac, le jeune Black entendit Hazel crier. Celle-ci était apparemment aux prises des admirateurs de Thompson qui l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit pour aider Aiden. Ce dernier l'entendait hurler des injures et des cris de douleurs qui ne présageaient rien de bon. La perspective que sa meilleure amie soit violentée par les sept stupides suiveurs l'énervait au plus au point et suite à un regain d'énergie, il s'apprêtait à essayer de renverser son adversaire lorsqu'un poids s'abattit sur eux.

**« Par le caleçon de Merlin !** Jura alors Thompson, **enlevez le Sang-De-Bourbe de mon dos ! Retenez-le ! Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ? Vous aurez tout le temps de vous occuper de la gamine par la suite !**

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt fait. Aiden ne sut pas ce qu'il se passa, la scène étant cachée par le corps de son adversaire mais le cri de douleur que lâcha son meilleur ami et l'éclair rouge qui jaillit d'une baguette lui fit craindre le pire. Quelques secondes plus tard, Thompson fit un mouvement énergique de l'épaule et une masse tomba au sol, inanimée.

**« Lâchez-moi espèces d'imbéciles ! **Cria Hazel. **Ne me touchez pas ! Arrêtez ! Stop ! Arrêtez ! Ne me touchez pas ! Arrêtez ! Aïe ! **

Son ton était apeuré, la peur se faisait entendre dans sa voix. En colère plus que jamais, Aiden dégagea ses bras de l'emprise du Gryffondor. Celui-ci, déstabilisé par cette soudaine action des plus inattendue, eut un moment d'hésitation. Celui-ci ne fut pas très long mais permit à Aiden d'agripper fermement le cou de son adversaire et de serrer, de plus en plus fort. Ayant la respiration presque coupée, son adversaire essaya de se dégager, sans succès. Alors il essaya de se relever mais un jet de lumière blanche le heurta de plein fouet, le faisant basculer sur le côté et faisant lâcher prise à Aiden.

Tout cessa alors. Thompson, allongé sur le côté, toussait en se tenant la gorge et semblait incapable de se relever. Le jeune Black, tremblant comme une feuille resta allongé au sol, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Quant aux sept autres garçons, ils regardaient bouches bées leur « idole », vaincu pour la première fois de sa scolarité. Ils avaient relâché leur prise sur Hazel qui en profita pour se dégager et courir vers Eliott, toujours inanimé, afin de vérifier s'il respirait toujours.


	5. Chapter 4 - Remus Lupin

**Chapitre 4 : ****Remus Lupin**

_1er septembre 1993,_

_20h45, _

_Infirmerie de Poudlard. _

**« Se battre avant même le début des cours !** Grommela Pomona Pomfresh en appliquant une crème sur le front d'Aiden Black qui grimaça sous la douleur.** Non mais franchement ! A quoi pensiez-vous ? »**

Aucun des quatre adolescents présents dans la pièce ne répondit, s'étant trouvé une soudaine admiration pour le carrelage blanc de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh soupira mais n'insista pas. Au lieu de cela, elle rangea la pommade, ferma le placard puis prit la direction de son bureau en marmonnant que, de nos jours, les jeunes étaient des énergumènes aux envies indescriptibles et que ce fait allait probablement mener la société à sa perte.

Aiden soupira tout en jetant un regard à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était assise sur une chaise , la tête baissée, le regard fixé sur le sol, la main gauche crispée sur le rebord de la chaise. C'était la moins touchée de tous mais le bandage à son poignée droit ainsi que ses cheveux gris souris témoignaient du choc qu'elle avait reçu. Le jeune Black ne savait absolument pas ce que ses agresseurs lui avaient fait – lui-même ayant été aux prises d'un septième année – mais il savait d'ores et déjà que l'altercation avait été rude : le bandage servait à cacher une magnifique empreinte de main qu'un des camarades de Thompson avait laissé sur la chaire de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sentit le regard d'Aiden sur elle et leva lentement la tête avant de le regarder et de lui faire un léger sourire comme pour lui dire « ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.» mais ses yeux étaient emplis de tristesse et ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi gris. Soupirant de nouveau, Aiden entreprit d'aller réconforter sa meilleure amie. Mais à peine s'était-il levé qu'une horrible douleur à la tête le fit chanceler. Tout tournait autour de lui et il se serait certainement écroulé au sol si une paire de bras ne l'avait pas rattrapé à temps.

**« Vous devriez rester assis**, dit une voix rauque à côté de lui. **Le choc que vous avez reçu a été assez violent. De plus, je doute que Madame Pomfresh sera ravie de voir que vous avez quitté votre lit. Alors si vous ne voulez pas avoir affaire à une furie, le mieux serait de vous recoucher. »**

Cette dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec un certain amusement par l'inconnu, comme-ci il avait d'ores et déjà connu cette situation. Toujours soutenu par ce dernier, Aiden se tourna vers lui et c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'il reconnu leur professeur de Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal, celui-là même qui été intervenu pendant la violente altercation et qui avait également distribué du chocolat dans tout le Poudlard Express après la visite de l'effroyable créature.

**« Je voulais .. je voulais juste m'assurer que ma meilleure amie allait bien »**, bégaya Aiden, assez impressionné par la présence du professeur.

Une certaine souffrance se dégageait de ce dernier, comme-ci sa vie avait été faite principalement de douloureux et tragiques événements. Comme-ci cet homme aux cheveux parsemés de fils d'argent et aux cernes importants cachait derrière une expression de fatigue et de bienveillance une face sombre qu'il valait mieux ne pas connaître. Cette impression était renforcée par la grande cicatrice présente sur son visage. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il soit blessé ainsi ?

**« Oh, je t'en prie, Aiden !**, s'exclama Hazel en levant les yeux au ciel – le jeune garçon savait pertinemment qu'elle détestait montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant des inconnus . **Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je vais parfaitement bien.**

**Non. Tes cheveux sont gris. Si tu allais parfaitement bien comme tu dis, ils seraient violets. Voire même bordeaux. Tu es triste et je n'aime pas ça. **

**Alors quoi ? **Lui répondit la jeune fille, visiblement énervée en lâchant un petit rire désespéré. **On vient de se faire attaquer par une bande de septième année plus débiles les uns que les autres et toi, tu voudrais que je saute partout en chantant joyeusement ? Déso..**

**Eh ! Nous ne sommes pas débiles, OK ?, **l'interrompit Thompson en se levant de sa chaise, apparemment prêt à en découdre.** Et puis, si vous ne nous aviez pas provoqués, on n'en serait pas là !**

**Comment ça, on vous a provoqués ?,** lança Aiden en sentant une vague de colère monter en lui.** Qui a commencé, hein ? Qui a insinué des choses totalement fausses ? Qui nous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis trois ans maintenant ? C'est toi, je te signale ! **

**Des choses totalement fausses ? Non mais t'as fini de jouer les innocents ? On sait très bien ce que tu es en réalité ! Rien qu'un peti...**

**Ça suffit !, **s'exclama le professeur d'une voix forte, faisant taire les adolescents.** Mademoiselle …?**

**Jones, Monsieur. Hazel Jones. **Murmura la concernée, intimidée, le regard baissé vers le sol, ses cheveux devenant soudainement blancs.

**Hazel , vous pouvez partir. **Reprit le professeur d'une voix douce, sentant certainement le malaise de la jeune fille. **Une de vos amies vous attend à l'extérieur. Une certaine Cyrielle Debussy. C'est elle qui m'a signalé votre absence lors de l'arrivée au château. Le repas n'est pas encore terminé et il me semble qu'un peu de jus de citrouille et de tarte vous ferait le plus grand bien. »**

La jeune fille hocha la tête en guise de réponse, se leva, serra brièvement Aiden dans ses bras, et, sans un mot, ni même un regard pour le professeur, sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Il régna alors quelques minutes d'un silence pesant avant que le professeur reprenne la parole :

**« Comment vous appelez-vous ?»** demanda-t-il à Roger Thompson, assis dans un lit, le cou immobilisé par une minerve.

Sa voix était douce mais autoritaire. Aussi le jeune homme devina aisément que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter ou de montrer irrespectueux envers cet homme à la robe de sorcier miteuse.

**« Roger Thompson, Monsieur.** Répondit-il le regard fixé dans celui de son interlocuteur

**Et en quelle année êtes-vous, Roger ?**

**Septième, Monsieur. **

**Et ne trouvez-vous pas que votre attitude est totalement inappropriée pour une personne de votre âge ? **

**C'est … C'est-à-dire, Monsieur ? … »**

Un certain malaise commençait à apparaître dans la voix du jeune Gryffondor dont le visage avait pris une teinte cramoisie. Aiden Black ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain bonheur à la vue de cette scène. Souriant intérieurement, il s'efforça de fixer Thompson tout en essayant de cligner le moins possible des paupières et d'ouvrir grand ses oreilles : aucun détail, même le plus infime, de cette scène ne devait lui échapper.

_« On fait moins le malin, hein !,_ pensa le jeune Black, avec une certaine jubilation. _Tu te vantes tout le temps que rien ne t'effraie mais tu t'aplatis devant les professeurs … courageux Gryffondor ! Tes camarades de maison sont normalement connus pour être des rebelles ...»_

« Je veux dire par là, Roger, continuait le Professeur Lupin de sa même voix douce et ferme. Que j'aurais pensé qu'à dix-sept ans, un jeune homme comme vous aurait d'autres occupations que de persécuter des élèves beaucoup plus jeunes et moins expérimentés que vous.

**Je ne les persécute pas, Monsieur !** S'écria Thompson, rouge de colère en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber la lampe de chevet au passage. **C'est la première fois que je les vois et je voulais seulement obtenir des informations … après tout, on sait tous qui il est **!, ajouta-t-il en pointant le doigt vers Aiden qui lui lança un regard noir, bouillant de rage. Si le professeur n'avait pas été là et s'il n'avait pas eu cette douloureuse bosse au front, il n'aurait pas hésité à sauter au cou de son adversaire, déjà orné d'une magnifique minerve.

**Et qui est-il, si je puis me permettre ?** Demanda le professeur, à la grande surprise du Gryffondor qui ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, sans qu'aucun son ne sortit.

Aiden eut un petit sourire satisfait, se tourna vers l'homme et répondit :

**« Aiden Black, Monsieur » **

La réaction de son interlocuteur fut alors très étrange. Le regard baissé pour observer Aiden, il se figea à l'entente de l'identité de ce dernier et blêmit, comme-ci on venait de lui balancer de l'eau particulièrement glacée. Puis, restant tout aussi immobile et tout aussi blanc, il murmura plus pour lui-même que pour les autres, et de façon presque inaudible :

**« Mais oui … Aiden … J'aurais du m'en douter … Même année qu'Harry … Drôlement changé, tout de même … Ne ressemble pas du tout à son père … sauf peut-être les yeux... »**

Intrigués, les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard avant qu'Aiden ne se racle bruyamment la gorge , comme pour y chasser une boule qui s'y était formée, puis lança, d'une voix tremblante :

**« Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »**

Mais il savait sa question idiote. Le trouble qui s'affichait sur le visage de Lupin disait tout le contraire. Ses marmonnements également. Si l'homme avait vu un revenant, le jeune Black était certain que sa réaction aurait été la même. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui donner un coup de poignard dans le dos. Qu'on venait de lui annoncer une horrible nouvelle qui allait lui changer la vie pour toujours et à jamais. Et cela effrayait le jeune homme. Car cet homme semblait le connaître et être plus que surpris de sa présence … mais pourquoi ? Et comment savait-il qu'il ne ressemblait pas tant que cela à son père ? L'avait-il connu ? Mais où ? Et comment ? Pourquoi ?

Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du jeune garçon, dont la tête recommençait à lui faire mal et à tourner. La situation commençait à lui échapper et il n'aimait absolument pas cela. De plus, il avait l'horrible impression que cette année n'allait pas être de tout repos … entre les brimades et les coups quotidiens, les rumeurs qui le mettaient en cause dans l'évasion de son père et cet étrange homme qui semblait en connaître plus sur lui qu'il n'en savait lui-même … avec un soupir, Aiden se prit la tête entre les mains, et ferma les yeux, essayant de garder son calme et d'ignorer les boules qui se formaient dans sa gorge et dans son estomac.

Le professeur Lupin, quant à lui, garda le silence quelques minutes avant de réagir. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche ou de mauvaises pensées, puis s'exclama, d'une voix légèrement rauque dont il essayait de maîtriser le tremblement :

**« Bien. Je ne vais pas avertir le Professeur Dumbledore ni même vos directeurs de maison respectifs de ce petit incident.** Dit-il en regardant alternativement les deux jeunes hommes. **Je ne vais pas non plus vous coller.** Ajouta-t-il voyant que Thompson ouvrait la bouche. **Néanmoins, je veux que vous sachiez que je vais en avertir vos parents. Ils pourront ains...**

**Mais professeur ! **L'interrompit Aiden en levant brusquement la tête, provoquant une énième douleur au niveau de son crâne.** Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Je me suis uniquement défendu ! Il m'a sauté dessus ! **

**Je le sais bien, Aiden. Mais il faut bien que votre tuteur légal soit informé que vous subissez des violences au sein de votre établissement scolaire, non ? Car d'après ce que j'ai entendu, et ce que m'a dit votre amie Cyrielle, vous rencontrez quelques problèmes avec quelques-uns de vos camarades, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela n'est pas normal. En le prévenant, votre tuteur aura ainsi la possibilité d'en discuter avec vous et de porter plainte si vous le jugez nécessaire. **

Abasourdi, Aiden ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était pétrifié. Tout se passait comme il le craignait. Lupin allait prévenir Mathew Jones, le père d'Hazel et tout deux devront alors avouer qu'ils se font harceler depuis trois ans maintenant et n'auront pas d'autres choix que de porter plainte devant la justice magique. Or, le jeune Black savait très bien que s'ils le faisaient les choses allaient empirer, devenir plus incontrôlables qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Certains des harceleurs étaient des élèves dont les parents étaient riches et occupaient des places importantes au ministère. Aiden et ses amis n'avaient donc aucune chance de gagner un éventuel procès, les juges n'osant pas mettre en doute la parole de hauts fonctionnaires de l'Etat, par peur de perdre son emploi. Cela s'était vu des centaines de fois et à chaque fois, les personnes ayant porté plainte contre ces hauts fonctionnaires se retrouvaient bafoués, voire exclus de la société. On les pointait du doigt, murmuraient d'horribles choses sur leur passage et leur faisait parfois perdre leur travail. Aiden ne pouvait infliger cela aux Jones … pas à cette famille, si généreuse et si bien intégrée au sein de la communauté.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Aiden ne fit plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Aussi, il ne suivit pas le moins du monde l'échange violent qui suivit entre le professeur et Thompson, ce dernier fulminant de rage, essayant de se défendre et totalement indigné. Il ne pouvait pas être puni ! C'était totalement injuste puisqu'il n'avait rien fait ! C'était eux qui l'avait provoqué, il n'avait fait que se défendre. Ce qu'avait dit le fils du meurtrier était totalement faux. Il n'était absolument pas digne de confiance. Et puis, le professeur ne pouvait absolument pas vérifier la version de Black puisqu'il n'avait pas vu le commencement de la dispute. Comment pouvait-il donc être sûr à 100% que c'était lui l'agresseur et non Aiden ?

Mais le professeur était formel et c'est à peine s'il écoutait le Gryffondor. Il savait que ce denier mentait, son instinct lui disait. De plus, la réaction que la jeune Hazel Jones avait eu lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole avait été des plus troublantes : elle avait baissée la tête, effrayée, et ses doigts s'étaient encore plus crispés sur la chaise. Elle s'était tendue, comme-ci elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il s'approche d'elle et la frappe ou lui crie des insanités, l'humilie, là, dans cette infirmerie, devant deux autres personnes. Et seule une personne totalement apeurée, qui se prenait des coups régulièrement pouvait réagir de cette manière. Car, brutalisée constamment, la victime devenait de plus en plus méfiante et en venait à ne plus accordait sa confiance à personne, pas même à ses plus proches parents ou amis. Une personne simplement intimidée par un professeur aurait tout simplement rougi en baissant les yeux. Mais ne se serait certainement pas tendue, comme-ci elle était en face de son bourreau. Il y avait donc anguille sous roche et Remus était prêt à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire, coûte que coûte. Il les connaissait à peine et l'un d'eux était le fils de son traître de meilleur ami mais il sentait qu'il devait aider ces deux jeunes. Après tout, ce qu'ils vivaient n'était pas normal. Aucun élève ne devrait subir cela. Mais Remus avait menti sur un point. Cyrielle Debussy ne lui avait rien dit. A ce moment-là, il voulait juste vérifier si ce dont il se doutait – à savoir qu' Hazel et Aiden ainsi que leur camarade toujours inconscient étaient persécutés par les autres étudiants – était réel. Cependant, l'expression horrifiée qu'Aiden avait affiché à ce moment ne l'avait pas aidé le moins du monde. Etait-il horrifié à l'idée que son tuteur découvre ce qu'il s'efforçait à cacher depuis deux ans et que cela aggrave la situation, comme c'était malheureusement souvent le cas ou était-il terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un ait découvert que le jeune homme était frappé par quelqu'un qui n'était autre que son tuteur ? Ce dernier était-il en cause ? Après tout, s'il avait atterri chez un proche parent qui ne l'appréciait guère après la mort de ses parents, ce scénario serait tout à fait envisageable. Et encore plus abominable, d'une certaine manière.

Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne auprès de Dumbledore pour obtenir d'avantage de renseignements. L'heure était grave et Remus ne pouvait se permettre de traîner. La situation pouvait si vite dégénérer...

Les deux hypothèses étant envisageables, Remus se devait également de punir Roger Thompson, pour que celui-ci n'ait plus réellement envie de recommencer. Seulement, il savait que passer par les parents était une solution des plus efficaces. Plus efficace que les heures de colle. Car ce qui effrayait les adolescents avant même leur pus grande peur, était sans conteste des parents en colère ...

**« Roger, cessez vos jérémiades, je vous prie, si vous ne souhaitez pas aggravez votre cas.** Dit-il d'une voix ferme, faisant taire l'adolescent qui grimaça, mécontent. **Vos parents recevront un hibou demain matin leur expliquant la situation et vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cela. Quant à vous, Aiden, **ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du plus jeune qui sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à être interrompu durant sa réflexion. **J'enverrai une lettre à votre tuteur ou tutrice pour lui dire que vous semblez rencontrer quelques difficultés à Poudlard. Et, vous aussi, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre cela.** S'empressa-t-il de rajouter voyant qu'Aiden ouvrait la bouche. **Vos suppliques seront inefficaces. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Je pense que vous pourrez sortir demain matin et assister aux cours comme prévu. Et, s'il vous plaît, essayez de ne pas vous disputer. Ce jeune homme là **(il pointa Eliott du doigt)** a un sérieux besoin de repos. **

Puis, après avoir lancé un dernier regard aux deux garçons, il sortit de la salle, le dos légèrement courbé.

Soupirant en se passant une main dans les cheveux, Aiden lança un regard noir à Thompson qui le lui rendit, attrapa un sandwich que l'infirmière avait fait apparaître un peu plus tôt et s'assit sur son lit, de sombres pensées hantant son esprit. Il s'était mis dans de beaux draps et il en était conscient. Cette année allait être éprouvante et le pire, c'était qu'il avait emmené Hazel dans ses bêtises. Comment allait-elle réagir, demain matin, quand elle apprendrait que ses parents sont d'ores et déjà au courant de la situation, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient voulu ? « Mal » était un euphémisme...


End file.
